


Isabella

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This came to me in a dream and I have been thinking about it for a long time. She has the gift of comforting the sick that is ready to pass into the next life. She dies and come back to life as an angel and no one really knows she's an angel
Relationships: None





	Isabella

My name is Isabella Angelos, I was 23 when I died and when I stood before God, creator, or whatever you call him or her, I was asked if I wanted to stay in heaven or if I wanted to go back.

I asked to go back. I asked to go back to before my car accident. To what I looked like before I was mangled.

I died on impact. Sadly, I don’t know why or how it happened, but I was T-boned on both sides of my car, hit from the back and head on.

I was granted permission to go back and finish my nursing degree. 

Now, with the permission to go back, little did I realize my special talent I was born with, I will now use.

My gift was being with the ones that were dying and giving them comfort.

It didn’t matter who it was, or how old they were, or if it was human or animal.

My mother often told me that I have a comforting presence about me, that everyone I come in contact with has the warm and fuzzies with me around.

The first time it happened was to my grandfather. I went into the room and he smiled at me.

“Bella, take care of your grammy and mom, they need you. I feel so warm, I see my parents” he told him.

“Go pops, it’s okay...just know grammy will be behind you” I told him.

“I know my sweet one, goodbye” he said, taking his last breath.

I hugged him tight. “Good-bye pops” I said kissing his cheek

Mom came in to cheek on me. “Isa, are you okay?”

“I’m fine mom, pops is in a better place” I told her.

“Hey mom, this is going to be a long week for me” I told her

“I know Isa, but you’re going to be okay” she promised.

“Thanks mom” I said, hugging her before leaving the room.

I went to my room and laid on my bed and cried. I missed my grandfather, but I had a feeling my grandmother wasn’t far behind him. I would give anything not to have that gift, but I have a feeling she is going to give me the best advice about my gift.


End file.
